À ma troisième fille
by Jess-Lili
Summary: Louis. C'est le prénom que nous t'avons donné, ton père et moi à ta naissance. Celui que tu as porté pendant de nombreuses années, alors que tu le détestais.


Bonsoir!

Un jour, je publierai à une heure normale chez moi (23h00 et des poussières en ce moment).

Voici encore une petite fanfiction épistolaire. L'idée m'est venue assez aisément. Aussitôt en tête, aussitôt écrite. Ce n'est peut-être pas parfait, mais voilà...

J'espère que cela vous plaira et le sujet abordé aussi!

Il y a peut-être quelques petites erreurs, comme ce n'est que moi comme relectrice, c'est possible! Désolée à l'avance!

Ps : Louis Weasley appartient à JK Rowling, bien sûr.

Bonne lecture,

Bisous,

Jess-Lili

* * *

"_À toi, _

_Louis. C'est le prénom que nous t'avons donné, ton père et moi à ta naissance. Celui que tu as porté pendant de nombreuses années, alors que tu le détestais. Parce que la vérité, Louis, c'est que tu es né homme, mais que tu n'es pas homme. Nous ne comprenons pas toujours, mais nous acceptons ton choix. Parce que du haut de tes cinq ans, tu clames haut et fort que tu n'es pas Louis. Que toi, tu ne veux pas jouer au foot ou porter des pantalons comme le font tes cousins. Tu ne veux pas jouer au Quidditch. Parce que du haut de tes cinq ans, tu m'as chuchoté, comme sur le ton de la confidence, que tu voulais que je te brosse les cheveux comme je le faisais avec tes sœurs. Il nous a fallu quelques années avant de comprendre totalement. _

_Tu es Lucie. Notre troisième fille. Lucie Emily Weasley. Depuis quelques mois, je te vois heureuse, épanouie comme tu ne l'as jamais été._

_Lorsque tu étais Louis, tu te détestais. Tu te blessais. Tu nous haïssais d'être un garçon. Toi, ce que tu voulais, c'était de jouer avec les poupées de Victoire et de Dominique. Tu voulais mettre des robes comme elles le faisaient. Alors à la maison, tu étais Lucie. À l'extérieur, tu étais Louis. Une double identité. Quand tu as commencé tes études à Poudlard, tu as été répartie à Serdaigle. Comme ta grande sœur. Mais tu étais encore Louis. Tu n'étais pas toi. Lorsque tu es revenu à la maison pour les vacances d'été, tu étais taciturne. Tu restais silencieuse. Puis finalement, tu as parlé à ton père en premier. Pour la première fois, tu réussissais à mettre des mots sur tes émotions. Ta voix commençait à muer et tu la détestais. Tu voulais la voix chantante de Victoire ou celle plus calme de Dominique. Tu ne voulais pas de cette voix changeante. Cet été-là, nous avons pris rendez-vous. Tu voulais devenir Lucie. Ton père et moi t'avons toujours soutenue dans cette affirmation d'identité. _

_Aujourd'hui, tu es Lucie. À la maison, à l'extérieur et même à l'école. Même à quatorze ans, tu me laisses te brosser les cheveux, lorsque tu es à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Tu portes du rose, des robes, tu délaisses rapidement tes habitudes en tant que Louis. Tu prends tes marques en tant que Lucie. Tu es fière de dire que malgré ton corps de jeune adolescent, tu es plutôt une jeune adolescente en attente du changement. Les potions que tu prends à tous les jours t'aident dans ton processus. Tu es heureuse. Tu es vivante._

_Que tu sois Louis ou Lucie, tu auras toujours notre amour. Mon cœur de maman se gonfle de fierté de te voir avancer dans cette vie. Un jour, tu seras complètement Lucie. Tu seras finalement toi. Encore un peu de patience, ma chérie. Ce moment viendra en même temps que ta majorité._

_Quand tu es né, tu étais Louis Alastor Weasley. Lorsque tu es réellement née, tu es devenue Lucie Emily Weasley. Comme à ton premier souffle, je te sers contre moi et je te murmure que je t'aime, mon enfant. Mais plus que tout, je suis fière de toi. _

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait la paix avec Louis. Je le laisse finalement derrière, dans le passé. Cependant, je n'arrive pas à effacer nos souvenirs de lorsque tu étais notre fils, à ton père et à moi. Un jour, peut-être. Cependant, j'ouvre totalement mon cœur à ma fille. À ma troisième fille. Une belle jeune femme de dix-sept ans. Bien dans son corps et en paix avec son âme._

_Je t'aime_

_Maman"_


End file.
